


Caught in love. (And a Vending Machine)

by Really_Lame_Fiction



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, So dumb and cute, their both big nerdy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Really_Lame_Fiction/pseuds/Really_Lame_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in love. (And a Vending Machine)

The sun was low, barely peaking over the horizon as one, Dexter Grif, made his way down the hall of his campus. He was tired, irritable, and in no way happy about having to leave his dorm room. He had been studying almost all night with no sleep, and now at four in the morning, he felt the need to get himself some kind of snack. With no energy to drive anywhere, Grif walked to the one place he could think of. The campus vending machine.

The Hawaiian scratched his chin absently, his fingers raking over his light stubble. He looked like even more of a mess than usual, as he looked at himself in the machines reflection. In his Star Trek pajama pants, a black t-shirt that was in desperate need for a wash, his hair resembling a bird’s nest, and with his eyes carrying heavy bags, he looked like something that just rolled out of the trash. Or maybe just a hobo that had rolled in off the streets. Either way Grif didn’t care, all he cared about was getting his hands on the last packet of Oreo’s in the machine.

Sliding in his 5 dollar note, Grif almost smiled as he watched the machine move to release his reward for a hard nights work. When it stopped. Half way through dropping it, the machine just stopped. Grif’s eyes widened in horror. “No. No, no, no, NO!” He shouted, hitting the screen with his fist. But still, the cookies refused to budge.

Gritting his teeth, he crouched. If cookies wouldn’t come to him, he’d go to cookies. He slide his arm into the bottom of the machine, snaking it up and straining to reach his snack. He was not going to let some machine fuck him over, he was in no mood for that. He grinned in success as he managed to get hold of the Oreo’s, but paused when he tried to pull his arm back. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” He cursed, realizing to his horror that he was stuck.  

Simmons had only wanted to get a packet of chips. Just some plain chips to snack on as he began his early morning study ritual. What he didn’t want to do was walk down the hall to see some guy who looked vaguely like a homeless guy, with his arm shoved in a vending machine, swearing at it like it had just insulted his mother. Simmons had every intention of turning around and walking away, not ready to deal with something like that this early in the morning, when the man spotted him.

“Hey!” Grif called, happy to see someone walking the halls this early in the morning. The guy wall tall, not as tall as Grif, but still tall, with flaming red hair, a skinny frame, and a Doctor Who t-shirt. Grif snorted. “Think you could give me a hand?”

Simmons sighed. Sometimes life just didn’t want him to have it easy. “How the hell did you get your hand trapped in there?” He asked, walking over the stuck student.

Grif frowned, still pulling at his arm. “The fucking thing took my money and didn’t give me my Orea’s!” Simmons rolled his eyes, crouching down beside the stuck man. He squinted, wishing he had grabbed his glasses before going to get his snack.

“Look, stop trying to force it out. First, drop the Oreo’s.”

“Over my dead body.” Simmons gave the man a look, eyebrow raised. The man sighed, dropping the bag of cookies with an irritated sigh. “This sucks.”

“Yeah, that’s life.” Simmons mumbled with a shrug, as he began trying to wiggle the man’s arm out of the vending machine.

Grif relaxed, letting the helpful stranger do the most of the work for him. “Kind of depressing, but can’t disagree with you so.” Grif shrugged. “What’s your name, anyway?”

Simmons frowned as he worked at the man’s arm, not understanding how someone could get themselves so stuck. “Simmons.” He mumbled without much thought, too focused on what he was doing to give the man much attention. “You?”

“Grif. Nice to meet you Simmons. I’d shake your hand, but, you’know.” Simmons couldn’t help the snort of laughter at the incredibly bad joke, Grif smirking at the reaction. He couldn’t believe he was flirting with a guy whilst his hand was stuck in a vending machine, but here he was. Maybe this is just how he should pick up guys.

“You have another hand, you know.” Simmons shot back, smile growing if only slightly.

Grif shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s my left hand. Wouldn’t count.” Simmons opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped when he was finally able to yank the strangers arm free. “Oh thank god!” Grif cheered, standing up and rubbing at the places on his arm there had been a lot of pressure. “You’re a life-saver!” He continued, extending his now free hand to the man still crouched on the ground.

Simmons took it with a smile, allowing himself to be pulled up. “Ah, you’re welcome.” He said, suddenly feeling bashful. The man may have looked like a hobo but there was no mistaking the fact he was a pretty good looking hobo.

“I was wondering, seeing as you helped me out, if I could take you to lunch?” Grif asked spontaneously, not giving himself enough time to chicken out.

Simmons blushed, body going rigid. Grif smiled awkwardly, feeling the nervousness build in the pit of his stomach. “I-I would, um, I’d love to.”

They smiled at one another, faces both flush. “This was a really weird way to meet a cute guy.”

Simmons spluttered; face an even darker shade than before.


End file.
